


Eye Full of Sun, Hand Full of Mud

by Longanimals



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Bad Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cervix Penetration, Choking, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, Eating out of a Bowl, Extremely Underage, F/M, Facials, Filming, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Lolicon, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Petplay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Kotoko gets a rude awakening by a group of horny demons, but she soon discovers that they're on the hunt for a new piece of fuckmeat. Commissioned by anonymous.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Eye Full of Sun, Hand Full of Mud

A sharp slap across the face awakens Kotoko from her sleep. Groaning, she rubs her cheek and sits up. “Mmf, who did that? That was awful rude of you...” she mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As her vision clears, she expects to see Masaru or Jataro standing over her bed, pulling a prank on her like they often do. But instead of her fellow warriors of hope, a gaggle of red-skinned demons is crowded around her bed, scowling at her with their arms folded. She jolts awake and scurries back as far as she can against the headboard. “W-What are you? Are you going to hurt me?”

“We won’t hurt you, so long as you comply with our demands,” one of them explains, his voice echoing with dark power.

She swallows. “Okay...And what are your demands?”

“Worship our cocks, fuckmeat.”

Her eyes widen. “What?! No!”

The demons exchange looks and shrug. “Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

Before Kotoko can respond, one of them has an arm wrapped around her lithe torso and she’s hoisted up into the air. He drops her down onto the ground haphazardly. Immediately, she tries to get up and run away, but the remaining demons crowd around her and trap her. Her eyes dart nervously around her at the stiff red cocks that escaped her notice before. She can _feel_ the heat radiating off of them, all of them pointing towards her. She starts to hyperventilate, flashbacks of her time as a comfort girl for pedophilic old men washing over her.

“Please…” she whimpers, tears streaming down her face. She tries to beg more, but all that comes out is a weak huff of air.

“Hands and knees now, whore! It’ll be a lot easier for all of us if you just do this willingly, got it?!” one of the demons shouts at her. To illustrate his point, his hand briefly erupts in flame before snuffing itself out. Kotoko whines in fear and begrudgingly gets on all fours like a dog. She unconsciously wiggles her little butt, a leftover reflex to help make herself look more appealing to her oji-san clients.

A demon kneels down behind her, grinning smugly. He claps his hands down on her flat ass and presses his cock against the fabric of her pink polka-dot panties. She eeps and curls her fingers on the floor, tightly holding on to whatever she can. He rears his hips and, with a grunt, thrusts himself inside of her with no regard about how it would feel for her. She shrieks in pain as her underage pussy is forced apart for the first time in months. Her panties, the only thing impeding his progress aside from her vicelike tightness, pull taut inside her pussy and snap in half after a moment’s resistance. Her voice sharply increases in pitch for a moment, then levels itself back out.

Another demon grabs her by the head and forces her to face forward. His cock lands on her face, its piping hot skin sizzling against hers. “You think we’ll just let you off with that? You gotta take care of all of us!” To make himself clear, he forces her to bring her mouth up to the tip of his cock. Staring up at him with misty eyes, she seals her lips around his crown and starts slathering it in saliva. He leans his head back and groans, moving one hand to the back of her head to make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.

Two more demons flank her on either side, wordlessly thrusting their dicks toward her. A shiver runs up her spine as she begrudgingly reaches out and wraps her hands around their shafts. With shaky hands, she starts stroking them off. The one in her pussy redoubles his grip on her ass and forces himself in, grunting.

“Fuck, this pussy is _tight_! It’s nothing like those millennia-old succubus whores that’ve been used a hundred times over by anyone with a cock,” the leader groans. As he says this, Kotoko’s pussy suddenly forces itself apart another half-inch to accommodate for the massive cock lined up at the entrance. Her voice hoarse from screaming, she lets out dull whimpers around the demon’s cock. Her dual handjobs temporarily slow down as she winces in pain, but a slap across the face from a demon unsatisfied with his blowjob brings her back up to pace.

Another demon wedges himself underneath her. He brandishes a claw and drags it right down the center of her pink polka dot nightgown, effectively splitting it in half. She lets out a muffled whimper as her flat chest is exposed to the cool air of her room and the perverted gaze of the demon below her. As her nightgown falls to the floor and reveals the pale skin on her torso, the demon licks his lips and seals them around one of her erect nipples, moaning into her chest as he sucks them. Kotoko just whines meekly, trying to lick and stroke their cocks as quickly as her abused mind will allow her to so they can cum.

After another torturous minute, the demon inside her pussy stops moving. All told, he’s only able to get about three-quarters of his massive length inside before brushing up against Kotoko’s underdeveloped cervix, but that's more than enough to push him over the edge. He groans and unsheathes his length all at once. The relief that washes over her from him pulling out is unfortunately short-lived, as he soon blows his piping hot demonic load all over her back. Her eyes widen and she screams once more, her body thrown into an entirely different realm of pain as his virile magma sizzles on her skin.

However, her pain is far from over. The two demons that she’s jerking off soon hit their own climax, blowing their loads all over her forearms and the upper half of her back, their cum soaking into her silky pink hair and matting it. The demon beneath her harshly bites down on her nipple while the one getting his dick sucked pulls out and paints her face in a primer coating of demon jizz.

The four demons that just had their orgasm pull back in unison, while the fifth one gives one last nibble to Kotoko’s sensitive bud before joining them. She falls to the floor, asshole winking and body shivering. She shakily lifts her head to look up at the demon whose cum is currently soaking into the pores on her face.

“I-Is that all? Are you finished now?” she asks, voice trembling.

“Oh no, far from it. You’re a way better hole than we expected, and we’re gonna make sure we get as much use out of you as we can,” the one who was fucking her pussy, who she assumes to be the leader, says menacingly.

“No...Please...I beg you…” she whimpers meekly.

But her pleas fall on deaf ears. Before she knows it, one of the demons has her body in his clutches. He sits down with his still-erect cock pointing straight up towards the ceiling and plants Kotoko’s body on top of his taut abs. She whimpers as his warm cockflesh sizzles against her inner thighs, the crown reaching past the waistline of her torn panties all the way up to an inch past her belly button. She looks down in fear, panting heavily. Even the most well-endowed oji-sans she’s had to deal with during her time as a comfort girl pale in comparison to this demon’s monstrosity of a penis.

“You see how huge my dick is and how tiny your pussy is? We’ve spent centuries hunting for a piece of fuckmeat just like you, so you better believe we’re gonna rape you ‘til you break!”

With that said, he lifts up her entire body weight with one hand and presses his flaring cockhead against the entrance to her pussy. He grunts and pushes down, struggling to spread her to accommodate for his length. Despite the many dicks she’s been forced to take in her life and the fact that this demon’s cock is roughly the same size as the one that was just in her vagina, Kotoko’s pussy is just as tight as it was when her virginity was ripped from her all those years ago.

His tip slips inside. She screams in pain, but he doesn’t stop. Kotoko tightly grips onto whatever’s in reach, which just so happens to be the sides of the demon’s toned body. She whimpers and whines as her vaginal walls are forced apart once more, but her voice is quickly silenced by another demon coming out of the woodwork to stuff his cock in her mouth.

Possibly the worst thing about getting raped by these demons is that they just go all in from the very beginning, or at least as much as they can. They force their dicks as far as possible into her pussy, grab her in chokeholds to make sure she doesn’t move, leave bruises on her flat ass when they spank her with no restraint, and frequently degrade her both physically and verbally. There’s no manipulative “gentle” talk like there was with the oji-sans; no, she might as well be getting gangraped in a back alley by a group of thugs.

Breathing heavily, Kotoko’s eyes dart around in fear at the remaining demons crowded around her body, stroking their thick red shafts in eager anticipation of their turn. Her mental state is so fragile that she can’t even tell one apart from the other; they’re just dicks attached to husks with blurred-out faces. All the self-confidence she had carefully pieced together after having it be shattered by the manipulative oji-sans is falling apart once again. _I’m going to go insane if this doesn’t stop real soon…_ she thinks to herself with her rapidly-decreasing pool of rational thought.

The demon balls deep in her throat pulls out just as suddenly as he pushed in. While Kotoko coughs and gasps for breath, he adds his own load to the one already coating her face. His companion cums shortly after, pulling out and slapping his dick up against the young girl’s flat tummy. With a groan, he blows his load all over her torso, making Kotoko wince as his searing hot cum lands on the underside of her chin and paints her flat chest in curving white streaks.

Her eyes half-lidded, Kotoko collapses forward onto the demon’s stiff cock, which supports her entire body weight and keeps her mostly upright. She pants heavily, vision blurring slightly from the overstimulation. Through her mind’s haze, she sees the ghostly silhouettes of her friends. “Monaca...Nagisa…” she groans out loud. 

A shiver runs up her spine and she sits upright. She can’t give in yet… She can’t let these monsters win over one of the Warriors of Hope… She just has to hold on for a little bit longer, and then they’ll go away…

With this new slight resurgence in confidence, she braces herself for what’s inevitably coming next. Sure enough, one of the demons from the crowd wraps his arms around her lithe body and lifts her up. She winces in discomfort as she’s forced down onto the floor with her feet in the air and her head on the ground. Her neck bends and her weight is held up by the demon’s grip on her ankles. It’s an exceedingly uncomfortable position, but by now she knows better than to think she has a say in the matter. 

The demon spins around 180 degrees, planting his feet on either side of Kotoko’s bare shoulders and squatting down. He shifts his grip down from her ankles to her thighs and lines his cock up with the entrance to her pussy, his balls hanging down towards her flat tummy and his tail swishing from side to side. He tightens his grip on her thighs and forces himself inside, groaning as his cock is trapped in the same vicelike squeeze that all his companions went through before him. However, rather than try and force her open like they did, he takes a more direct, and slightly more merciful, approach. He spits directly onto the portion of his shaft still exposed to the open air. The saliva quickly slides down his length and into her pussy, making his cock shine a bright red in the light. A shiver runs down Kotoko’s spine as his piping hot spit slips into her pussy, but she soon gets used to it. He slides himself a little deeper into her cunt, the experience slightly less painful for the both of them now that there’s any kind of lubricant in the equation.

He continues gradually forcing her pussy walls apart, occasionally adding in another gob of spit when he hits a particularly dry section of his cock. While Kotoko struggles to stifle her pained groans, another demon comes out from the crowd and sits down on her face. Her eyes widen and she screams as the piping-hot skin of his asscheeks sizzles on her forehead, his asshole sitting squarely atop the tip of her nose. He scoffs and pops his balls into her mouth, silencing her cries. Kotoko swallows and instinctively starts covering his red sack in a glazing of saliva. Another crack springs up in her already-fragile sense of control. Thoughts of _Oh God, what if they force me to become their sex slave just like those oji-sans did?!_ start to creep into her mind.

She’s honestly sickened with herself. How can she let herself, a Warrior of Hope, be trampled on by a bunch of demons? How can she call herself a self-respecting woman when there’s currently a monster sitting on her face and forcing her to worship his balls, her nose buried deep into his putrid asshole? Despite the conflicting thoughts of shame and fear shooting back and forth through the interstate of her mind, her tonguework is top notch, especially for someone as young as she is. She doesn’t slow down or stop moving for a moment, hollowing out her cheeks and dedicating subconscious thought processes to making this demon cum as quickly as possible. He leans his head back and moans, arching his back and supporting his weight against the floor with a palm. He starts to jerk himself off, lost on cloud nine and completely unaware of the mental anguish the woman that’s sucking his balls is going through. Tiny jolts of pleasure shoot through his body every time one of her steady exhales of hot air puffs from her nose onto the underside of his ballsack.

Kotoko starts to lose track of what’s going on. All she sees is a sea of dark red, her mind lost in a thick fog. The last bastions of rational thought left in her mind start to flicker and die off, notions of resistance slowly being replaced with _Well, maybe worshiping demon dicks isn’t that bad…_

The two demons pull out simultaneously, their dicks pointing towards each other. The cum one after the other, coating her torso in cum from both ends. Once they’re finished, they pull off her body, the one demon releasing his grip on her thighs and letting her body collapse onto the ground. Her head, covered in bright red marks from the searing hot skin on the demon's ass, falls to the side, eyes glazed over and breathing heavily. Corrupted cum slowly oozes down her erect nipples and torso, forming slick trails as they slide down to the floor. If the demons were to leave her alone now, she’d surely black out and wake up a few hours later, mentally scarred for sure, but still possibly able to recover…

But the demons don’t grant her that much. She’s in an incredibly weakened state, both physically and mentally, which the leader sees as the perfect opportunity to fully break her in as their slave. He grabs hold of her body, however his touch is much gentler this time around. If she closes her eyes, she can almost pretend that his rough hands belong to a lover of hers… He flips her onto her belly, her flat ass sticking straight up into the air. He wraps his arms around her body and hovers his mouth right next to her ear, hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. He lifts his hips and lines his cock up with her slit, then purposefully slides it down against her clit instead of pushing it inside. Kotoko whimpers weakly. She can’t believe she’s thinking this, but she can’t shake the feeling that she kind of _wants_ the cock to go inside…

The alpha demon tightly grips her throat and pulls her head up. “You want this dick,” he says breathily. It’s not a question, more a command mixed with a manipulative suggestion.

“N-No...No...I don’t...I swear it on my honor as a Warrior of Hope…”

He gently squeezes a little tighter, his claws digging in to the top layer of her skin and making her bleed. “I said that you want this dick. You and I both know it so why don’t you just be a good girl and admit to it?” he grumbles through gritted fangs.

She lets out arrhythmic, labored breaths. As much as she wants to deny it, through all the pain and discomfort, there’s an unshakable sense of pleasure that she gets from being gangraped. Maybe the demon is right; maybe it is better to just face the truth now and make it even a little easier on herself later…

She swallows nervously. The whole time she’s deciding on her response, the alpha demon repeatedly drags his cock against the entrance of her pussy and clit, pausing whenever her “bottoms out” to make abundantly clear just how deep his cock can go into her pussy. “Fine. I-I want your dick…” she finally admits. 

“Louder.”

“I want your dick!”

“Now, say you’re a worthless whore only useful for being a cum dumpster for demons!”

“I...I’m a worthless whore that’s only useful as a demon cum dumpster!”

He grins and cackles deviously, easing his grip on her throat so that his claws aren’t digging into it. She gasps for air and coughs. The part of her that would usually be screaming right now for saying such a humiliating thing out loud is shockingly quiet, drowned out by clamors for demon dick and how badly she needs it inside her. He presses the crown of his cock against the entrance to her pussy once more, allowing the first few centimeters of his tip to slip inside this time around.

“Beg,” he commands simply.

“P-Please! Please give me your cock! I’m a dirty little slut and I need it inside me!”

Kotoko can feel the last ounces of sanity escaping her body as the words leave her mouth. With a grin, the alpha demon tightens his grip around her torso while loosening it around her neck. He spears his cock inside her all at once, his balls swinging forward and slapping up against the portion of his shaft that doesn’t fit and her clit. They moan in unison, Kotoko’s face twisting into a blank expression of vapid pleasure. He stops when his crown pushes up against her cervix and pulls back after letting it brand the sensitive organ for a moment. He repeats the process, bottoming out inside her once again and permanently stretching her underdeveloped pussy walls. His crown pounds against her cervix and forces it open slightly. He pauses for a moment, feeling the entrance to her womb pulse against his crown in time with her heartbeat before pulling back once again. He repeats this process relentlessly, slapping his balls against her clit and steadily hammering against her cervix like a battering ram. Her finger curls against the floor, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Every impact of his cock against her womb’s entrance pounding out the last remnants of resistance left inside her mind, her voice devolves into a single prolonged moan, increasing slightly in volume whenever the demon thrusts in.

Centimeter by centimeter, Kotoko’s cervix is forced apart, and she’s loving every shameful second of it. The demon groans and drags his forehead down against the backside of her bubblegum pink hair. It won’t be long now, he can feel it. He rears his hips, and with one last, powerful thrust, the levees break. His crown pokes into her underage womb, treating his experienced cock to a garden of warmth and tightness that’s enough to rival even the fiercest fires of Hell. He grits his teeth and explodes inside her, dumping a load of piping hot demon cum directly inside her womb, marking her as a demon cum dumpster for all eternity.

Once his orgasm passes, he pulls out, leftover cum oozing out of her pussy and onto the floor. She pants heavily, each exhale shaky as her mind swirls with thoughts of demon dicks. The alpha demon pulls off her body and towers over her dominantly, his cock still rock hard despite the cum leaking out of it.

“More…” Kotoko sputters under her breath.

“What was that, slut? I couldn’t hear you,” the demon says, dramatically cupping his hand to his ear.

“More! I want more! Give me more monster dicks!”

The alpha grins and pulls her up by the arms, his cock slipping back inside her pussy before all the cum has a chance to escape. She moans weakly, mind completely broken as she gives in to the helpless scenario she’s been put in. “You hear that, boys?! She wants more! How about we give it to her?!”

The crowd cheers, some of the demons eagerly pushing to the front brandishing their cocks. An empty, broken smile spreads across Kotoko’s face and she opens her mouth, allowing a demon to quickly stuff it with his cock. Her life is over, and she couldn’t be happier.

* * *

Nagisa, Masaru and Jataro watch the screen in horror. On it, they see a recording of Kotoko, their friend and ally, surrounded by red cocks eagerly jerking themselves off. Her mouth is wide open, waiting excitedly for the demons to blow their loads all over her face and into her mouth. One after the other, piping hot loads shoot out of their cocks, soiling her pretty face and filling her mouth with depraved demonic cum. She closes her mouth with a cute _*nom~!*_ and rolls the cum around her tongue for a bit, memorizing its thick, sour flavor. A visible lump distends in her throat when she swallows, and as soon as it’s deposited into her stomach, she opens her mouth back up.

“Kotoko…” Nagisa says in disbelief, tears welling up in his baby blue eyes.

“C’mon, Kotoko! Snap out of it! I don’t know why you’re doing such gross things with those monsters’ wieners, but I know you don’t want to!” Masaru shouts at the screen, trying to motivate her.

“Huhuhu...Now I’m not the most despicable out of everyone in the Warriors of Hope…” Jataro mumbles.

Masaru raises his hand to punch him, but they freeze when Kotoko’s voice comes out of the TV’s speakers. _”I love it! I love demon cum with all my heart and soul! Please keep feeding it to me forever!”_

“What...No...She can’t be doing this willingly?” Nagisa asks the question that’s been weighing on everyone’s minds.

Suddenly, the video cuts to static. After a split second, it comes back to a picture of Kotoko kneeling beside a throne, grinning stupidly with her hand making a peace sign. Her head is laid on its side, resting atop the alpha demon’s thigh and idly tracing her tongue along his searing hot skin. His cock hangs down low to the ground, obviously tired out from hours of nonstop fucking. She has a collar around her neck with a leash attached, the word “WHORE” emblazoned on the collar in a bright pink to match her hair.

The demon gently tugs on the chain. As if on cue, Kotoko immediately launches into a prepared speech. “Heyyy Warriors of Hope! Just to let you know, I’m not one of you anymore. Fighting adults and spreading despair is just so boooooring compared to all the fun I’m having sucking demon dicks! So yeah, probably won’t see you again ever. Bye bye!”

As the three boys stare at the screen in shock in disbelief, Monaca silently rolls her wheelchair out of the shadows, out of view of her companions. “Pupupupu…” she giggles quietly to herself as she presses a button on the arm of her wheelchair. The TV screen cuts to static once again and comes back after a split second. This time around, it cuts back to a view of Kotoko on her hands and knees, crawling like a dog towards the camera. The camera pans out and shows that she’s actually crawling towards a giant trough filled to the brim with steaming demon cum. Her eyes brighten when she sees it and she smiles widely.

_”Oh em gee! For me?! Thank you so much! Well, itadakimasu!”_

The young girl dunks her head in the tub and starts shoveling as much cum into her mouth as her tongue can handle. Nagisa and Masaru look away and retch in legitimate disgust. There’s no way that video was real. How could their friend do this to them? How could she just abandon all her hopes and ambitions - no, all _their_ hopes and ambitions - to become such a depraved thing?

Monaca’s eyes spiral as she watches her teammates’ reactions. “Pupupu...Yes, that’s it...Fall into despair...Just like Big Sis Junko intended…” she says menacingly. She presses a button on her wheelchair. The TV shuts down completely, leaving the three boys speechless about what they just saw. Monaca rolls backwards into the darkness, basking in the pleasure of her own fetishized despair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
